This invention relates to a water purification apparatus and to a water purification method carried out with the aid of the apparatus.
The inventive apparatus is compact and includes simple elements all of which are readily available at reasonable cost.
The inventive apparatus is simple and efficient in operation and is easily disassembled to service and rejuvenate the same.
Important objects of the present invention are to provide a water purification apparatus and method attaining the foregoing advantages.
The manner in which the invention attains the foregoing objects and advantages will appear hereinafter.